1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bed and leisure reclining pillows but more specifically to a pillow that can effuse aromatic scents of essential oils, which may be used as a commercial product for personal enhancement of both mood and metabolism.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Pillows are generally of various sizes, shapes, degrees of softness, and design; primarily, they serve as conventional components of the dressings of beds as they generally provide a means for comfort in bed during times of retirement at night and at any other times for leisure. However, the present innovation provides a pillow with an additional benefit for comfort and retirement.
In the consumer market of aromatherapy, an extensive list of various aromatic scents is tied to a supposed evocation of a wide range of emotionally pleasurable mental experiences that a user would desire to bring to mind. According to aromatherapy practitioners, upon partaking of the essential oil scents of plant extracts, such experiences would return a user to either a remembered earlier period in one's life changing his or her mood or to a generally more elated and even exhilarating moment. This being the case, according to some research, the aromatic scents are therapeutic if used over a period of time. It is to this (aromatherapy) connection that the present invention is herein being related, as well as to the many varied, supposed, therapeutic usages being promoted in the commercial market. An aromatherapy pillow for an effusion of aromatic air (aromatherapy) for enhancing personal mood of a user of such pillow is herein presented.
This novel idea is a radical change from the traditional concept of the pillow in that the novel idea features a unique operation and active process for diffusing a user-selected, aromatic scent for the user from the interior of the pillow herein-presented whereby he, or she, can simultaneously benefit from both the usual physical headrest-comfort of a pillow as well as a specifically-selected, mechanically-controlled diffusion of an aromatic scent.
Preliminary prior art search has not uncovered any pillow that can provide the characteristics and benefits as does the novel art herein being presented. However, the only products uncovered that could be said to relate to the above effusion pillow are a bottled liquid scent, “Liquid Pillow,” that may be sprinkled or sprayed onto a pillow and another whose interior is made of scented materials and whose scents a user of such pillow may breathe in but that, necessarily, become more ineffective with time since they are not designed in such way to inhibit volatility. No other “pillow” product duplicates, or is similar to, the novel Aromatic Air Effusion Pillow in its mechanical capability to cause compressed air to controllably effuse through an aromatically suffused porous medium to the interior of the pillow itself then to the diffusion points for transpiration to a user. Furthermore, it has the facility and benefit of a “direct” application of the above-stated aromatic scents and/or therapeutic vapors as with the Nasal Pin accoutrement component of this novel system.